


生病時也要軟乎乎

by LoriMao0214ER



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: 立克甜餅
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriMao0214ER/pseuds/LoriMao0214ER
Summary: 大約是趙子生病了然後變得異常粘人哈哈哈當然是Jack在照顧（想什麽嘿）





	生病時也要軟乎乎

**Author's Note:**

> 大約是趙子生病了然後變得異常粘人哈哈哈  
當然是Jack在照顧（想什麽嘿）

“阿飞，我头好痛，帮我和老大请个假好不好。”  
“赵子，你感冒还没好吗？你好好休息，下班我去看你。”  
“好~”  
赵立安感冒已经有几天了，前几天他还可以勉强去队里，但是今天刚刚起床，他就被一阵头痛重新赶回了床上。  
好难受，明明已经吃了药了。赵立安看了一眼手机，扯过被子又睡了过去。  
睡觉，应该可以好吧。  
新北市警察局外，一个身着红色风衣的人侧身倚在门口的大理石柱上。他手提便当袋，一直向门口张望。  
“他，还没下班吗？”  
终于，截胡失败的Jack还是迈入了警局的大门。  
“你好，你是赵子的同事吧？”看到黄钰琦，Jack一眼就认出了这个小姑娘。  
“你，你不是唐毅的手下？你来干什么？”黄钰琦显然并不打算向Jack示好。  
“我来找赵子啊，给他送东西的。”Jack扬了扬手中的便当袋，露出了招牌式的微笑。  
“赵子哥，赵子哥他今天请假啦。”面对这似正亦邪的笑容，黄钰琦不知所措，丢下一句话就拿着公文匆匆离开了，只留下若有所思的Jack。  
“请假了吗？有什么事情吗？”  
毫不费力的打开院门，Jack站在门外，拨通了赵立安的line。  
果然，没有接吗。  
Jack脸色一沉，不易察觉的光在眼神中闪过。嘴角一抿，他敲响了赵立安家的门。  
“笃……笃笃……”断断续续的敲门声传来，即便是重感冒正在昏睡的赵立安也醒了过来。“阿飞这么早就下班了啊。”他勉强爬起来，整理了下衣服就摇摇晃晃的走下了楼。“哎哟。”终于迈下最后一个台阶，赵立安只觉得天旋地转，眼前一阵一阵发黑。  
Jack听到楼上有动静，便急不可耐地扒到了落地窗前，看到摇摇晃晃的赵立安，他又跟着赵立安的身影走回了门口。  
“阿飞，你来啦。咳咳。”低沉的声音传来，Jack简直不敢相信赵立安的声音居然哑成了这样。  
“小个子，你仔细看看，是我，不是孟少飞。”Jack不太清楚赵立安究竟经历了什么。听到熟悉的声音，赵立安用力眨了眨眼睛终于把眼前的人看了个清楚。  
“Jack，你怎么来了，快进来。”看到Jack，赵立安有些惊讶，也有些小小的兴奋。  
“赵子，你……”Jack换下鞋，刚刚转身就看到赵立安仿佛要向一侧倒去。他急忙放下便当，伸手揽住了赵立安。  
好烫。  
赵立安发烧了，只是他自己不知道。  
“我自己可以啦。”赵立安勉强挤出一个微笑，试图从Jack的臂弯中挣脱。Jack笑笑，没有理会赵立安的话，转而用力把赵立安横抱了起来。  
Jack第一次知道赵立安这么瘦，薄薄的身子可以清晰的摸到肋骨的轮廓。“你发烧了，知不知道。”Jack有点担心，而赵立安仿佛并不是那个生病的人，“没事啦，睡一觉就好咯。”Jack无奈的笑笑，看起来，他的赵子还不能把自己照顾的很好。  
来到卧室，Jack轻轻地把赵立安放到了床上。睡衣的扣子不知何时散开了，赵立安原本白皙的皮肤更因为发烧而透着淡淡的粉红。Jack咽了咽口水，转身去给赵立安倒水，并试图以此分散注意力。赵子，他也太诱人了吧，好想把他吃掉哦。但是对待病人，Jack还是很严肃的，尤其还是对自己心爱的人。他试了试水，又拿起桌子上散乱的药。热感？“小傻瓜，你怎么会好。”听到这句话，赵立安不服气了，他眯着眼，撅了撅嘴:“我明明有在吃感冒药。”“小个子，你看清楚一点，这是风热感冒药，这么冷的天，哪有人热感啊？”赵立安仔细想了想，的确，自从前几天他出任务淋雨感冒以后，吃了几天药反而更加严重了。“好吧，那我一会去楼下取风寒药。”“小个子，交给我就好了，你就乖乖在这儿躺着吧。”Jack笑笑，就是有这样一个人，让他愿意为他做任何事情。  
简单给赵立安做了饭，Jack坐在床边，静静地看着面前的小宝贝吃饭。“好好吃哦……”赵立安吃了几口，放下了筷子，“可是我吃不下了……好可惜哦……要浪费食物了……”赵立安一脸委屈。“没事，我帮你吃掉，你吃药哦。”Jack拿过赵立安的碗筷，津津有味地吃了起来。  
“药好苦。”赵立安吞下药，皱着眉头撇了撇嘴。可恶啊……为什么撒娇啊……Jack一把搂过赵立安，在他的唇上留下深深一吻。  
“Jack……你干什么啦……”赵立安的脸一下子红到了耳根。“亲亲，就不苦啦！”Jack笑着，再次吻了过去。  
真的不苦了呢。

“笃笃笃……”  
“唔……”赵立安迷迷糊糊地哼着，“小个子，我下去看看。”Jack揉揉赵立安的头，把胳膊从赵立安头下轻轻抽了出来。“不要走······你要去哪里······”赵立安一下子抱住了Jack的胳膊，粘着他不让他走。“赵子，赵子!”孟少飞一下班就赶了过来，现在却只能在门外干等。“宝宝，有人敲门，我下去看看。”面对软软糯糯的赵立安，Jack真的是一点抵抗力都没有。“那你不准走哦。”“嗯，我马上回来。”好不容易哄好了赵立安，Jack又要去对付楼下的孟少飞。“孟警官，”Jack打开门，笑着对一脸惊诧的孟少飞说：“小点声哦，小个子还在睡觉，不要吵到他。”虽是善意的提醒，孟少飞还是在其中听出了几分警告的语气。“啊，我就来看看，你在这儿就挺好了，帮我问候赵子，我先走了！” 孟少飞听出了Jack话里的意味，十分识趣地离开了。  
“这个赵子，有了男朋友就忘记好兄弟了！”

卧室里，赵立安还在药物的作用下睡着，而Jack就在赵立安身边，静静地陪着他。到傍晚时，赵立安的胃口已经好了不少“Jack，谢谢你啦。”粗哑的声音传来，Jack忍不住揉了揉赵立安的一团乱毛。“Jack，你知道吗，奶奶走了以后，就再也没人照顾过我了。”一股苦涩涌上赵立安心头，也牵动着Jack的心。是啊，赵立安还是个需要人照顾的孩子啊。Jack嘴角一勾，对上赵立安的目光：“以后，就交给我了！”“哈？”赵立安被这句没头没尾的话弄得一头雾水。“我说啊，以后，就由我来照顾你啦。”Jack捧过赵立安的脸，在他的唇上印下爱的印记。“好啦，现在你就是我的了。”全然不顾赵立安蔓延到耳根的微红，Jack就这样强势地宣示了主权，Jack端起碗筷离开了卧室，只留下了手足无措的赵立安。  
“坏Jack！”  
待到Jack回来，赵立安已经吃了药睡下了，简单收拾了下屋子，Jack也悄悄地躺在了赵立安身边，抱紧身边的人儿，为这一天，画下圆满的句号。  
半夜里，红发男人怀抱中的赵立安睁开了眼睛，“以后，就拜托你啦。”他看向熟睡的Jack，以同样的吻缔结了二人的约定。  
“晚安，Jack。”

**Author's Note:**

> 想到這個的原因大約就是我有段時間感冒十分嚴重然後就有了這個腦洞  
可能不夠甜（我小學生文筆）  
希望喜歡


End file.
